Her Whisper is the Devil 2
by ShinyLight
Summary: A jealous Natsuki wants more from their relationship only to leave Shizuru a little unsure about the whole idea. (Continuation to, "Her whisper is the Devil")


'_**DING'**_

_-Giggle-_

_**-CLICK, CLICK, CLICK-**_

'…_**.'**_

'_**DING'**_

_-Giggle-_

I was annoyed and tired of hearing that damn chiming from her cellphone, notifying her of another text message. They have been texting all night while she was supposed to be focused on grading papers.

Another giggle.

What is so funny?

My eyes rolled in annoyance as I sat across from Shizuru _trying_ to finish my English paper. I mean you would think a woman of her grace and stature would have some sort of self-control. Not every little thing he texts can possibly be that funny.

For the past two weeks she had been glued to that damn phone distracted with text messages from the one and only, Reito. He was on every college girls mind at the moment.

It wouldn't have been so bad if she could keep quiet while I was working on my project.

Another laugh and my eye twitched. I could feel a headache coming on.

My glare moved from my laptop to the stupid silver device in her hands, lighting up as she opened the message and began to read another text. I pursed my lips and breathed in deeply, they're just friends, I knew this. He was new to the campus and worked in the science department. Shizuru had mentioned him before and commented on how friendly he was when he first arrived at the school.

I quietly blew out a breath and tried to refocus. I don't know why it was bothering me so much.

A soft laugh left her lips and I closed my eyes irritated.

Maybe it was the fact that everyone would comment on what a cute couple they would make. Shizuru would always deny it but they did look like a better match then her and I. I mean he was a very good-looking man and obviously smart. All the girls were infatuated.

Isn't that what it usually all comes down to though? Relationships are built upon layers. Acquaintances become friends. Friends become best friends. Best friends into lovers…

They're practically half way there. Constantly on the phone sending silly texts and emojis as if it was the best thing ever. My heart ached at the realization. What if they already started to…

No way.

This was just stupid. The whole thing was stupid.

_He_ was stupid.

I was jealous, I could admit that. I was jealous he was able to make Shizuru smile and laugh more than I could. And how she seemed to enjoy his company no matter what. Him and his stupid perfect hair, nice smile, and well-dressed self. I hated everything about the man.

Fuck that guy. I can be charming too!

Before I could even finish the thought, Shizuru finally placed the small device back down onto the table and went back to grading papers.

Hopefully they were done for the night.

I could finally focus on my paper and not be bothered by any more unnecessary giggles.

….

So why was I still annoyed?

I glanced at the clock. It was getting late and-

'**DING'**

You have got to be kidding me.

I watched Shizuru stop where she was and reach to pick up the smartphone. Her thumb swiped up, unlocking the phone.

A chuckle.

I silently groaned and pretended to continue my work on my laptop, my fingers tapping away onto the keyboard with a little more force then was needed.

Once again, jealousy seeped into my core and I couldn't focus any longer. I peeked up at chestnut brunette and saw the dimples in her cheeks as she once again smiled at something the man had sent her.

It was irritating. The woman was my girlfriend not his. Wasn't there a limit of how much a guy could text a girl within a day? They act as if they can't stand to be away from each other for more than a few minutes.

A thought popped into my head, more specifically, a question. A question I had been thinking about for the past couple of months but was unsure of how Shizuru would take to it. It would have been the next step into our relationship and I eagerly wanted it to happen. My jealousy for the man had brought up the proposition roughly two weeks ago, for I was beginning to feel insecure of their new budding relationship.

Shizuru placed the phone back down onto the table, a smile still gracing her lips. She returned to her paperwork and marked a large 'X' on the current problem she was on with a red pen.

I slowly closed my laptop and looked at her.

"Ne, Shizuru?"

Crimson eyes shifted away from the stack of papers and looked up.

Black framed glasses sat low on the bridge of her nose and I watched as Shizuru unconsciously pushed them back up. A small smile lifted onto her cheeks as she waited for me to continue.

I shifted in my seat a little nervous. Strands of blue hair fell to the side and I cautiously tucked them back behind one ear. The question I wanted to ask wasn't that big of a deal, but I was still very apprehensive about asking it.

Shizuru placed her pen down, the smile leaving and being replaced with concern instead. "Ara, is something the matter, Natsuki?"

I shook my head. Nothing was wrong besides the small jealousy I had formed. Regardless, everything was the way it should be. I was happy and in love with the brilliant math professor and hoped she felt the same way.

I took a deep breath and paused to look at the brunette. "Shizuru, you know how I feel about you, right?"

"Of course, I do." She answered and reached for my hand across the table. I obliged her and allowed our fingers to intertwine with one another. The warmth from her hand radiated up into my palm and gave me the extra courage I needed to ask the simple question plaguing my thoughts.

"Is something wrong, Natsuki?" She asked and squeezed my hand in reassurance. "You can tell me. You know that."

This was it. Just do it.

Another deep breath, "W-why don't we move in together." I tried to phrase it like a suggestion instead of a question. A small smile rested on my face as I allowed the woman to register the significance of the question.

Shizuru looked caught off guard, paused, and tilted her head to the side as if she didn't hear correctly. The grasp on my hand loosened as she slightly leaned back into her chair.

Okay, not exactly the reaction I was looking for.

Swallowing a dry lump, I held back the look of rejection before moving my hand to rest on my lap.

"Ara," She started and then turned to look down at the mess of papers in front of her.

For a second, I didn't know what to say, and apparently, neither did she.

I cautiously chuckled, nervous. "Is it that bad of an idea?"

When she didn't reply my smile fell. My stomach churned in anxiety that perhaps I had made a mistake in asking. Was it too soon?

I needed to explain. "Shizuru, we have been together for almost two years now… And, I thought it would be a great idea to move in with each other, that way we don't have to keep traveling back and forth. You know how tiring it gets after a long week…" I trailed off.

She continued to stay silent. It bothered me, so I let my thin brows dip into a frown and may have raised my voice a little. "The distance that we have to travel is a little inconvenient and with how much I stay over already it would make sense. Hell, half of my stuff is already here." I finish while making a motion to point at some of my things lingering around the room.

She looked deep in thought.

"Unless you don't want to move in with me?" My stomach dropped at the question.

"You want to move in together… now?" She asks.

"Well, yeah. Don't you?"

"But you were my student and if people find out… I mean I haven't even told Reito about you and me, yet."

I frowned, "I _was_ your student. Past tense. I'm not anymore. No one knows that we were seeing each other during that time. For all anyone knows, we hooked up a year later. We were careful about that, you know this… And what does this have to do with Reito?" I ended, a hint of accusation hiding behind my words.

She frowned right back at me. "It has nothing to do with Reito," Then her crimson orbs flashed, and with a bit of heat she added, "Is he the reason why you want to move in? I've told you before he's just a friend. Are we really going to argue about this again?"

I was hoping she wouldn't get defensive, but it didn't work. "Well, you brought him up? You guys are always hanging out and texting each other every second of the day."

"Isn't that what friends do?" She retorted. "You don't see me complaining when you text and hang out with Nao 24/7." Her tone was full of mockery, and it caught me off guard.

I tried not to purse my lips but failed as one corner of my mouth tightened. "Excuse me?"

I shook my head, "At least the woman isn't in love with me like Reito is with you?" I retorted. "You just had to pick the one friend that had the biggest crush on you?"

Anger leaked out of her, "Ara, so this really is about him." She huffed out a breath, "Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

"Just fucking tell me Shizuru, do you have feelings for him?" I asked, my blood boiling. I was angry and couldn't contain the emotions seeping out as we fought. "He obviously makes you happy. And you two would make the perfect couple. Everyone has already started the rumor that you two are dating. Are they wrong? Do you know how insecure that makes me feel?"

She looked at me astonished as if the accusation I was claiming was the most absurd thing ever.

Shizuru froze and her lip trembled briefly before setting her mask into place. "I…I-I can't believe you are even asking me this."

I fell silent and heard her blow out a long sigh. Regret sank in my shoulders for being so harsh and selfish, but I needed to know. I had the urge to touch her and comfort her somehow, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to. She managed to move her chair back and started putting the mess of papers into neat stacks.

Tears started to form in my emerald eyes and I was the first to break the silence, "Shizuru…"

This didn't placate her at all, and only seemed to aggravate her further. I was jealous, yes, but I wanted us to be together. To solidify our relationship even more then it already was. But perhaps I was wrong. Maybe it wasn't as strong as I thought it was. Maybe Reito had somehow already wedged a small part of himself into her heart, slowly tearing us apart.

I watched Shizuru move to place her work away off into the corner. She reached for her phone again and began to type on the small device, her nails clicking against the screen. The light illuminated the sadness in her eyes as she typed away and sent a message to who I can only assume was Reito.

I swallowed a large lump, "Shizuru, please." I tried to apologize.

She placed the phone in her purse and reached for her black jacket before sliding it on. "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back later."

I followed her to the door. "Shizuru, wait. Please-"

But the door slammed shut in front of me and silence quickly descended over the apartment.

For a moment, it was hard to breathe, and I tried to swallow but couldn't. Blinking back the tears my body began to shake and I slowly leaned my head back staring at the ceiling, blowing out a long thick breath.

What the fuck just happened?

I closed my eyes and felt the tears fall.

Was this going to be the end? Did I go too far this time?

Shizuru had never left in the middle of an argument before.

I had a very bad feeling begin to make its way into my heart. Fragments of the fight raced through my head as I replayed the events. I reached for my own phone and dialed her number. It went immediately to voicemail and I whimpered at the tone before softly saying, "Shizuru, where are you? I'm sorry. Please talk to me."

I hung up and moved to put my things away.

I waited for an hour hoping she would return soon. I called again but hung up quickly once I heard the voicemail switch on. If she didn't want to talk to me I wasn't going to stay here. I'll just go home and give her some space to cool down.

I wiped the remaining tears off my face and locked the door as I left, making sure to grab an umbrella since it was raining. I glanced at my watch, it was a quarter past ten.

Shit.

I had missed the last bus for the night and would have to make the trip home by foot.

A sniffle escaped me, and I began to descend the staircase. Half way down, a small figure blocked my path in the dim-lit hallway. It was Shizuru staring right back at me from the bottom step.

She was drenched from the rain, her chestnut locks sticking to the sides of her face. Her jacket dripped and created a trail of water from behind her. She didn't look angry or sad. She just looked tired.

Somehow that made me even more scared. I opened my mouth to say whatever it would take to make it all better again. "Shizuru, I'm so sorry." I started. "It was a mistake, I didn't mean to let-"

She cut me off, "Where are you going?"

I wasn't sure what she meant. "I-I was going to go home." I inched a little closer, "Shizuru, I'm sorry," I repeated. "I was upset and completely jealous and shouldn't have-"

But she cut me off again.

"I know. You didn't do anything wrong, Natsuki" She spoke softly and looked away defeated.

My stomach clenched, "I don't understand what's happening right now?" I whispered.

Was this going to be it? Was she going to end everything we built together.

"Natsuki, I don't want to have this conversation in the middle of the hallway were everyone can hear." She said more firmly. "Let's just go back inside and… talk." She wouldn't look at me and it made an uneasy feeling stir in the pit of my stomach.

I stood there not knowing what else to say, so I turned around and made my way back into the apartment. She followed and softly closed the door behind us. Making her way over to the bathroom, she discarded her soaked jacket into the laundry bin. I stood planted in the middle of the living room waiting not entirely sure what was happening. She came back out toweling her damp hair and looked at me before setting it down onto a nearby counter, her hair now pulled to one side.

A tear slipped passed one of my emerald barriers as we stared at each other. "Is this it?" I asked.

"Ara, do you want it to be?"

"This is bullshit," I said. "Don't make this hard."

"I'm not making this hard," She countered. "I'm asking you."

I took a step forward feeling the anxiety rushing through me. "I'm sorry Shizuru. We had a fight, I was jealous, and I was wrong."

Shizuru leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. She remained silent as if not knowing what to say. Did this man really make a wedge between us so easily?

"Did you go see him?" I don't know why I asked. I didn't want to know if she did.

Her gaze dropped to the wooden floor and she nodded her head. A new wave of numbness washed over me, and a fresh set of tears began to form.

Jesus fuck.

My lip trembled, and I quickly reached up to wipe away at my eyes.

Why the fuck is this happening?

I sniffed and after a while, gained my composure back. I looked around the room before looking straight into her eyes. For a long time, we stood there. My head was pounding, and my eyes couldn't stop leaking. I needed to leave, I needed fresh air. I couldn't stand to be in here any longer.

"I hope he makes you happy, Shizuru." I said as I moved to make my way to the door. I was trying not to sob as I walked past her, but she stopped me.

Soft fingers wrapped themselves around my wrist and tugged me back. I stopped and looked at the woman next to me, this time with anger. Her eyes burned with a fire I hadn't seen before.

"Ara, I'm not done."

I didn't know what to do or say, so I continued to stand there.

"I went to go see Reito, to see if it was true." She said, eyes darting everywhere but at me "I asked him how he felt about me and what he expected out of this friendship."

"And?"

A deep breath, "And you were right."

My shoulders sank, and I tilted my head down to hide my face, hoping to hold the tears back a little longer. "So, you choose him over me?"

The muscles in her jaw tightened before they relaxed. "Idiot… I chose you, Natsuki."

I looked at her surprised. She must've seen the shock in my face because she smiled weakly and began to caress her thumb against my wrist she was still holding.

"I didn't realize his feelings were anything more because I was- _am _still in love with only you, Natsuki." She said. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner otherwise I would have made it obvious I wasn't interested."

Hope was beginning to rekindle in me like a small flame. I choked a smile out and quickly threw my arms around her. Shizuru was everything to me and I couldn't help but pull her into my arms. I blinked back the tears at the raw emotion in her voice. There was no way I could let this woman go after that. We both made mistakes, but it didn't matter anymore. We belonged together, and I was a stupid jealous fool and hoped the brunette could forgive me.

Shizuru wrapped me in her embrace and tucked her nose into the crook of my neck, taking a long breath as I cried out my apologies for being so dumb and jumping to conclusions.

"I told him about you and what you mean to me. I never saw Reito as anything more than just a friend. I need you to believe me on that. I love you, Natsuki."

I pulled back and could see the truth swimming in her eyes. A smile spread across my own tear streaked face and I reached up to bring her head down towards mine, resting our foreheads against one another.

"I'm so sorry I'm such an idiot…. I love you too." I said.

"Don't ever doubt my feelings for you." Shizuru said as she wiped a lone tear from my cheek.

A blush had engulfed my face and excitement began to build within my chest.

"Well?" She said. "Aren't you going to kiss me? Ara, I just confessed my undying love to you and everything."

I chuckled and looked down at her lips. A smile made its way onto her cheeks and she waited patiently for her kiss.

I slid my hand to cup her cheek. For a second, I could only stare at how beautiful she was. Her ruby eyes blinked up in curiosity and I finally leaned in. She tilted her face a little as I moved closer, my eyes automatically closing as we made contact.

My heart pounded roughly against my chest as I lost all control. A low moan escaped Shizuru's throat and my mouth moved all on its own. Our lips danced and pushed against one another, enjoying the feel of the intimate contact. My hand slid down to the junction of her neck, feeling the pulse racing in want. It was electrifying as her hands grasped quickly at my hips and moved to slam my body against hers. It drove me crazy and a sudden surge of heat blazed down between my legs. Her tongue darted quickly into my mouth and I lost all capability to think.

My body grew hot and we stumbled back into the couch. I sat down accidently onto the arm of the furniture. Her slender hands dancing up and down my sides as she continued to explore my mouth. After a while we fell onto the sofa, her on top of me. We managed to get into a comfortable position as careless hands roamed across our bodies, squeezing here and there against clothed skin.

The passion in the kiss only proved of how much she wanted me. Her chestnut locks curtained us from world and I enjoyed every second of it, our breaths mixing heavily in heated desire.

My heart flared as she let her mouth fall open allowing me to kiss everywhere inside. She was soft and warm and tasted still of the green tea she had sipped on hours ago. Our kiss deepened, and I could feel her lightly dragging her nails down my back. I shuddered at the sensations it created, loving the way it made me arch my body more into her. We hadn't had this much pent up passion in a while and it almost felt raw and animalistic, driving me over the edge.

Eventually, we pulled apart and gasped for air. Our chests heaving back and forth from all the excitement building between us. I slowed my kisses and placed small pecks on her jawline and neck, enjoying the soft skin underneath my lips. She stroked my face before finally collapsing into the crook of my shoulder, her breathing still a little labored. She giggled as I pulled her earlobe into my mouth and blew cool air onto the wet spot. I just couldn't stop kissing her.

She lifted, looking down at me, "Are you staying the night?" Ruby eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Only if you want me to." I answered.

"Ara," She said. "I want you to."

"Okay."

Shizuru's hand had been caressing my neck before dipping down to the bottom of my shirt. She slowly dragged the thin material up before sliding it over my head. She grazed the skin just below my bra and a wave of heat flashed all over my body again. I arched my back as I felt a pair of hands slide behind to unclasp the black bra. The corner of her lips quirked up and the material fell loosely around my shoulders. Cold air danced across my skin causing me to shiver and I watched as her crimson gaze roamed over my bare chest.

Warm soft hands began their kneading assault on my chest and she moved down to place a gentle kiss. She bit my lower lip and my mouth fell open, automatically accepting the tongue with eagerness. She slid down and took a nipple into her mouth, sucking on the flesh lightly. I moaned quietly as her free hand moved to my other breast, quickly massaging the sensitive flesh there.

Pulling away she moved back to kiss my lips. I threaded my hands in her hair before reaching down to pull her still damp shirt off. Wasting no time, I managed to remove her thin bra in the process and quickly sat up to kiss the patch of skin between her breasts. Both of our chests were bare and Shizuru bent forward to find my lips once more. The brunette loved to kiss, it was one of her favorite things to do and her lips never stayed away too long if they didn't need to. I made no protests as her tongue found mine once again, her hips beginning a slow rhythmic motion against my lap. Heat was building deep within me and I hugged her body tightly against mine.

I pulled my lips away and looked up. "Bedroom?"

She nodded and that was all the permission I needed as I lifted us up, Shizuru's legs quickly wrapping themselves around my torso so that I could carry her into the other room. It was a struggle, but I managed to make my way into the darkness without killing us both.

I made it to the bed and reached back to unhook Shizuru's long legs. Shuffling back onto the mattress easily, I followed suite, not before unzipping my pants and tossing it to the side. A small laugh escaped her throat. I couldn't help it, desire was coursing throughout my body and I needed to feel her skin against mine quickly.

Crimson orbs sparkled brightly in the low light and she allowed me to rest my body in between her legs. Our lips made contact again in a feverish rage. I could feel Shizuru's hands making their way down my back to rest on my butt, massaging the panty covered muscles there. Every squeeze the brunette did caused me to smile in the kiss, enjoying the sensations she was producing.

My hands skimmed down Shizuru's front and stopped at the button of her jeans. Tugging at the material, I moved back, asking for permission to remove the bothersome material. There was no hesitance as her hips raised easily.

The button gave way and I easily slid them off her legs, my mouth watering at the sight. She laid before me bare chested and in white cotton panties. It was hard to not appreciate the sight before me. The woman was flawless from head to toe. A well-endowed woman with perfect breasts, topped with perky nipples and a flat stomach. Her skin was as smooth as silk and I let my hand caress her stomach in awe. She was indeed a beautiful woman.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered, a little embarrassed.

I smiled and rested back down on top of her and felt one of her legs raise up, I could only slide my hand down the soft limb feeling the tightening of muscles underneath my touch. Hands buried itself into my hair pushing the blue locks back and out of the way as I leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were already swollen, and I savored the taste as they moved against mine.

I moved slowly down to her neck, giving wet butterfly kisses where ever I could. A small moan escaped her throat and I continued my decent. I reached her stomach and felt the muscles tighten as my tongue slipped out to graze the rim of her underwear. I glanced up to see darkened eyes watching in anticipation as I wrapped my teeth around the white material and dragged it slowly down. She lifted her hips and I reached up to pull the rest off her long legs.

She swallowed. It was indescribable, the look of hunger in her heavy stare. She watched me with lidded eyes, and I rested back down. My lips placed wet kisses on the insides of her thighs before reaching their destination. In the low light I could see the glistening forming between her legs. I took a breath in and blew cool air out onto the warm flesh, enjoying the quiet gasp it created.

I grinned and placed a chaste kiss onto her moist lips before giving a firm lick. Shizuru twitched at the contact and I slid my tongue up again before wrapping my lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top. A loud moan was heard, notifying me that I was doing it right. I moaned along with her letting the vibrations add to the stimulations onto her vagina. The taste coated my tongue and I was desperate to hear more sounds from the brunette.

"Mmm, Natsuki."

I peeked up and was pleased with what I saw. Shizuru had her eyes closed, one hand buried deep within her own hair, and a light layer of sweat already forming on her panting chest. It was a beautiful picture and turned me on even more as I rolled my tongue firmly. I did this for a few minutes, allowing the desire to build in her belly before plunging my tongue in. Her hips jerked, and I placed my hands on her sides to steady her motions.

I smiled.

She was close, I could already tell by how her hips were squirming under my touch. With all the pent-up passion building between us the last few weeks, it was understandable. I felt the same way and could feel the wetness damping my own panties as I laid there pleasuring her.

My eyes fluttered closed and I groaned into the warm flesh.

"Mmm, more." Shizuru pleaded.

Obliging the woman, I removed my face and inserted a finger slowly. She gasped and parted her legs even more. I kept going until she was comfortable before adding another finger. She was soaked, and I could feel her muscles tightening around my digits, as if trying to squeeze them in even further. I pumped my finger, enjoying the wetness coating my hand. She was so soft and warm, and I only wanted more as her breathing started to become more erratic.

"Natsuki…Oh god."

"Are you close?" I asked.

She nodded, and I leaned back in, placing my lips around her clit as I continued to pump my fingers. She whimpered at the action and her hips began to match my movements. I grazed my teeth against the bundle of nerves and relished in another loud whimper it created. A hand reached into my hair, holding me firmly in place and encouraging me to not slow down.

I glanced up and was met with half lidded eyes. A lip tucked tightly behind a row of white teeth while another moan escaped her throat. I secretly grinned. The fire in my belly roared at the raw image, giving me all the more reason to bring the woman to her peek.

Her hand tightened its hold on my hair, and I knew she was ready. I continued my assault and managed to curl the tips of my fingers, dragging them against the front wall as I pumped in and out.

It happened instantly. Shizuru's hips bucked harshly into my hand and a loud throaty groan made its way into my ears. Glancing up quickly, I watched as pure ecstasy washed over her face during the orgasm. Her body convulsing from the after-shocks as wave after wave brought her pure pleasure.

My pace slowed, and I leaned up, loving the way her body glistened as she came back down from her high. My hand was still in between her legs, but I continued soft strokes against her lower lips, gently massaging circles against the swollen skin.

It was quiet in the bedroom aside from her heavy breathing, and I couldn't help but giggle.

A ruby eye peeked opened at me. "Ara, what's so funny?"

I shrugged. I may have had a hint of smugness at the fact that I could still make her come quite easily. An embarrassed smirk crossed her lips before she leaned up and quickly pulled me to her, our lips locking instantly. Her tongue slid into my mouth and I could feel the swell of my heart all over again.

"Lay down." She commanded.

I breathed in and did as she said. We started kissing again with her laying off to the side next to me. A hand rested on my stomach and slowly dragged itself up to rest on one of my boobs. Shizuru was always a boob girl, and I smiled as she started to knead the soft mound like it was a stress toy. We started out slow and passionate. The smell of the room was full of our lust and I clenched my thighs tightly, the flame building once more. It still amazed me how this woman could make me melt by just a simple kiss. It probably didn't help that she was an amazing kisser either. She was never sloppy, always tender but full of emotion.

Her hand slid down and cupped my vagina, no doubt feeling the dampness long soaked into the thin panties. Finally, she broke away, leaving me hot and bothered. I needed her and judging by the desire in her gaze, she wanted me too.

Hooking her fingers around my underwear, Shizuru slid them off and tossed them onto the floor without so much as a glance. We were finally fully naked together and my mind was clouded with lust as her soft digits caressed my southern lips.

I heard shuffling and looked down. Shizuru was grinning at me in a way that suggested this was going to be more fun for her than it would be for me. Regardless, I just wanted her to fuck me already. I was completely horny and needed her to remedy the situation using any means necessary.

My lips had gone dry and I licked at them. Shizuru had positioned herself between my legs, lightly spreading my knees apart to have better access. This was it. My eyes clamped shut in anticipation.

….

So, what was taking her so long?

"I never tire of watching you get so worked up, waiting for me to touch you." Shizuru giggled.

My eyes snapped open in irritation. Was she serious right now? "Shizuru, I swear to God if you don't do something soon, I'll do it my-"

A long firm lick against my already sensitive lips, and I crumbled. A drawled-out moan left my throat and I rolled my eyes back shut. I was expecting it, but it still felt incredible. Another long firm lick, and it was all I had not to buck my hips up into her face.

She could be such a brat sometimes.

My eyes fluttered opened and gazed down at the woman, chestnut locks pulled to one side as her tongue continued to make love with my vagina. The fire was burning hot in the pit of my stomach as she worked her tongue against me. She then wrapped her lips around my clit and sucked firmly causing my legs to tremble in pure pleasure. I stared with my mouth open and she smirked before giving a chaste kiss to my clit.

"Mmm, I never get tired of your taste either." She whispered and wiped away at her chin.

She crawled back up towards me and sat on my lower stomach, quickly attacking me with a kiss. I could taste myself on her tongue and leaned forward to pull her tight into my body. We sat up, Shizuru still sitting on my lap and caressing the undersides of my boobs. I felt her slide a leg under mine and knew exactly what she had intended to do next. We now sat interlocked, our pussies rubbing up against each other.

I groaned at the feeling and couldn't help but buck my hips. Her head fell back a little before returning the notion. Her body moved in sync against mine and I could feel the fire rising once more. The room grew hot and heavy as our skin began to glisten from sweat.

She slowly picked up the pace.

Faster.

Harder.

Words escaped me and all I could do was moan, feeling the orgasm building between us.

I was losing control and getting louder, barely able to hear my own voice over the blood rushing in my veins. Shizuru looked at me, her chest panting just as hard. She was watching the pleasure building in my face and it was at that instant that I knew this woman truly did love me. Blood rushed quickly into my cheeks making me feel almost dizzy with embarrassment. How could I have ever doubted her feelings. I was a fool for letting jealousy override my thoughts.

She continued to grind her hips into mine with so much energy, needing to make me come. I grabbed her roughly, digging my nails into her skin as I buried my head deep between her breasts.

"Shiz… I'm so close." I breathed out onto her flushed skin.

She tilted my head up and leaned down for a kiss before snaking her hand down between us. She didn't stop her grinding and inserted two fingers, her thumb slamming into my clit every time she grinded down. I broke our kiss as my head fell back. An inaudible gasp escaping my lips and a hot wave of pure release coursed throughout my body. My entire lower half clenched down onto the fingers still lodged in me and I grasped for Shizuru's hips tightly, pleading to still her movements.

"I'm gonna come again." She whispered and hunched forward, her head resting onto my shoulder as the convulsions of her orgasm rocked through her once more. We fell back onto the bed, both panting and tired. I could feel the hair stuck to my face and moved to brush it away. It was hot as hell, but I was so satisfied, that I didn't care.

Shizuru rolled off onto her side doing the same before curling up next to me, her long legs tangling with mine. I focused on my breathing and slowly became aware of a hand stroking my hip. I smiled and turned to look at the woman next to me. She was staring back, and it made me smile wider. Moving closer, Shizuru placed a long kiss onto my lips before laying back down.

"Mmm," She moaned. "That was…just amazing."

"Yes, it was." I replied, still breathless. "Make-up sex is always the best."

I heard her chuckle and she reached down to bring the bedsheet up over us. She snuggled up against me, an arm wrapping itself around my torso. Contented silence engulfed us, and I placed my free arm on top of Shizuru's, caressing the smooth skin with my thumb.

A minute or two went by before Shizuru spoke. "Ara, I suppose I better clean out my closet now."

I was so lost in my own bliss, I didn't quite understand what she meant.

"Hmm?" Was my response. "Your closet, why?"

A giggle, "So Natsuki can have room to move in."

My hand stilled, and I turned to look at her.

Shizuru glanced up from my shoulder. "Unless Natsuki doesn't-"

I cut the woman off with a kiss. "Shut-up, you know I still do." I said with a wide smile.

Excitement rippled through me and I turned onto my side to face her properly, my hand reaching up to cup her cheek.

"I love you so much."

"Ara, you better after the orgasm I just gave you." She chuckled.

"Shizuru…" I said.

Her ruby eyes sparkled in mirth, "I love you too, my Natsuki."

Butterflies tumbled in my stomach and I shut my eyes as our lips connected in a soft kiss.

A hand descended slowly down my stomach. "Ne, Natsuki, how many orgasm does it-"

"Shizuru, don't ruin the moment." She giggled, and I smiled into the kiss.

I was happy.


End file.
